Ressurected Love
by Kokoro Phantomhive
Summary: Hermione finds out Ginny's darkest secret. Hermione finds a new love, but is it safe for her to stay with him? I SUCK AT SUMMARYS! Just... Just read it : NO NASTY REVIEWS, OR I WILL DISABLE THEM. Flames are ok, I mean no swearing or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

_Another boring day. It may be a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but it's still BORING. These teachers can make anything boring, even goblin wars_. Hermione Granger was thinking as she left her transfiguration class, talking animatedly with Ginny.

"I think we could have had less homework! For Merlins sake, we only had to know how to turn a pencil into a pen! Why do we have to write a five page long essay?" Ginny vented.

"I don't know, Ginny, but if Harry and Ron aask me to lend them my homework again, I'll -- hey, watch it, Fred!" Hermione exclaimed as Fred Weasley rain into her, knocking her down and spilling black ink everywhere.

"So sorry, hermione, but I'm in a bit of a rush." Fred explained.

"To where?"Hermione asked. \"Hermione, I really can't tell you." Fred said quickly.

"But why not--- oh, fine!" Hermione shouted as Fred picked up his things and ran down the hall. "Don't worry about him, Hermione. He's probably just pulling off another prank." Ginny stated. "Yeah... I guess..." Hermione said. But even when he is pulling off a prank, he doesn't look so tense... I wonder what was wrong with him.

"Hermione, luv, I need you!" Ron shouted from the passage to theGryffindor common room. "Ooh.. I wonder what he needs... my brother is pretty impulsive..." Ginny giggled.

"Shut it, Ginny." Hermione muttered as she went to the portrait.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked as they went into the common room and sat on a burgundy couch.

"As my girlfriend, I was hoping you could help me with my homework..." Ron muttered quickly. He knew how much Hermione hated it when he asked her for help with homework days in a row.

"Ron, it is now Friday, and you have been asking me for help with your homework since Sunday. I am not helping you again." Hermione answered as she picked up her books and started to head for the girls room.

"Aw, c'mon, Hermione! You should be more than willing to help. When I was dating Lavendar, she helped me all the time!" Ron begged. Hermione turned around, with a furious look on her face.

"I'm sorry--- I mean ---I--- I didn't mean it--- I" Ron stammered. Hermione started screaming.

"I DO NOT FREAKING CARE WHAT LAVENDAR DID FOR YOU! YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HER! ALWAYS! YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HER! IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT HER, RONALD, WE ARE THROUGH!" Hermione stormed up the stairs.

_This is his last chance. If he mentions her again, I am dumping him_. Hermione was thinking before she went to bed. The next morning, Hermione was the first one awake. It was Saturday, so Hermione was in a cheerful mood, even after her aruguement with Ron. She put on a black and white vertically striped T-shirt, and deep blue jeans with a rhinestone heart on the left thigh. She decided to put her bushy brown hair in a ponytail, since today it was being unusually bushy. After she was dressed she grabbed a book and went down to the great hall to get breakfast. Hermione wasn't hungry, so she just grabbed a slice of toast and went outside to read under a tree near the lake. About a few minutes after reading "Vanity Fair", she heard something.

"No... not good enough... she won't like that... been going on forever... need to send them eventually.." Hermione heard someone mumbling from the other side of the tree. She turned around, and saw Fred there writing a letter.

"Fred?" Fred jumped."H-Hermi one! I was just... ordering some quills..." Fred blushed. _Why is he blushing?_ Hermione thought.

"Oh, ok. Have you heard of the new KwikKuills? There supposed to write in five different colors! I have wanted it forever!" Hermione gushed.

"Really? Well, anyway, you look nice." Fred mumbled and walked away. Hermione waved goodbye, but as she went to sit down, she noticed the corner of an envelope sticking out from under a golden maple leaf. She pulled the envelope out and opened it. _Hm. No letter. God, he looked GOOD in that navy sweater... and such muscular arms...WAIT! What am I thinking?! Never mind... _Before she went to give Fred the envelope, she noticed the adress. It was adressed to : _**Hermione**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stared at the envelope, frozen in shock. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were as wide as plates. She couldn't force herself to move. Then she heard someone calling her. "HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE!" Ron called from the doorway.

"YES, RON?!" Hermione called back, quickly getting out of her state of shock.

"COME HERE, LUV!" _I wish he wouldn't call me that... _Hermione ran over to Ron. Without saying anything, he handed her a handwritten poem:

_**The first thing I think of when I think of you, Is your wonderful smile , Second would be your adorable laugh , Third would be your cleverness , And there are more, But the list would go on forever**_

_**Love, Ronald W.**_

"Aww, Ron!" Hermione giggled. It was corny, but it was sweet. She loved it. The he intertwined his hand in hers and they walked off to Charms for a Saturday review. There was only acharms class today because the last class Flitwick was sick, but he said they didn't have to wear their robes. Harry caught up with them a few paces from the door. He noticed Ron and Hermione and gave Ron the thumbs up. Hermione deicded to ignore that. During Charms, they learned how to put someone to sleep. Hermione tried to talk to Ginny, but Ginny seemed to be preoccupied with someone else. She was staring ta the new hufflepuff boy 4th year, Justin. _Wonder what's with her.... _The bell rang, and, obviously, Hermione was the only person to make her partenr fall asleep. Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor common room to enjoy the rest of her Saturday. Walking up the stairs, she accidentally dropped her books, and when she sent down to get them, she tripped on a candy wrapper and went sprawling down the stairs. Before she hit the second step, however, Fred caught her.

"You O.K., Hermione?" Fred asked with genuine concern on his face._ Since when has he cared about me... _

"Ya, I'm fine, just a few bruises. Oh! You forgot your envelope!" Hermione suddenly remebered, handing him the envelope sh ehand in her pocket, pretending she hadn't read it.

"T-Thanks" Fred said, searching her face for any signs that she had read it. She kept her face blank, so Fred heaved a sigh of relief, shoved the envelope in his pocket, and walked her up to the common room. After a few minutes, Hermione sat down and started reading her book. Fred sat down beside her. The common room was empty, since every had decided to stay outside and watch a gobstones match.

"What are you reading, Hermione?" Fred asked.

" Vanity F-F-F-Fair" Hermione yawned. She leaned her head on his chest. Freds breathing got quicker.

"Why don't you go outside and watched the gobstones match?" Hermione asked. "

I hate gobstones." Fred lied. He just wanted an excuse to be with a few minutes, Hermione closed her eyes. Fred put an arm ove rher, and closed his eyes too. After a few minutes, George came barging in, telling him about some new passage he found.

" HEY, FRED, I FOUND A NEW SECRET PASSAGE BEHIND THE INSANE UNICORNS PORTRAIT! WANT TO CHECK IT OUT? UNLESS YOUR BUSY WITH SOEMTHING ELSE LIKE YOU KNOW... SHAGGING ANGIE?" George called form the doorway. Fred and Hermione quickly righted themselves.

"See you..." Fred mumbled. He walked over to the doorway.

"Ha, I saw you with Hermione... can't keep secrets from your twin, Fred! Now I know why you have been avoiding me lately..." George teased Fred.

"Shut UP." Fred grumbled.

"Sourpuss..." George muttered and they went off to find the secret passage. _Poor Fred must have felt so awkward... but he was so warm... and his arms were so strong.. oh, no! I am not thinking this... I lo-- like Ron... I think... _Hermione thought. It was around eight, so too ealry to go to bed. Hermione wnet downstairs to grab her book when Ginny came in.

"Hermione! There's a secret party in the Room of requirment! I have a dress for you come on!!" Ginny squealed, already in a pale blue dress.

"Er... Ok..." Hermione sighed. Ginny took her upstairs, gave her a a V-neck deep red dress with beads along the bottom. When they were done getting changed, they ran down the hall to the room of requirement. After a few mintues of pacing, the door finally opened and they walked into a giant room with gold and red banners, and tons of food. Justin came up and took Ginny away for a dance, so Hermione was left alone. A slow song came on, and Ron finally found Hermione and asked her to dance.

"Want to dance, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Sure, Ron" Hermione replied. After a few dances, Fred came and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "Could I cut in?" Fred asked.

"Uh.... sure." Ron reluctantly replied. Fred grabbed Hermione and started swaying along to a slow song while Ron went to talk to Harry.

"Why did you want to dance, Fred?" Hermione inquired.

"Well... because... I really like you Hermione," Fred admitted. "Oh..." Hermione blushed. "Rons gonna kill me. Well, he's gona try, at least." Fred joked.

"Ya.. I like you too, Fred" Hermione mumbled.

"...That's good. I knew you couldn't resist my awesome charms." Fred beamed, and leaned down to kiss Hermione. Unfortunately, Ron noticed Fred and Hermione kissing, and balled up his hand into a fist to punch Fred in the back of the head.


	3. Chapter 3 4

"Fricking HECK, RON!" Fred shouted.

"RON! FRED, NO!!" Hermione screeched as the two brothers brawled on the floor. Ron hit Fred hard on the head, and Fred knocked Ron to the ground.

"NO- STOP IT, RON!! NO PLEASE--- EEK! HARRY! GEORGE! SOMEONE! PLEASE STOP THEM!" Hermione screamed as she tried to stop them.

"Coming..." ; George muttered as he and Harry went to go and break up Fred and Rons fight. After Harry and Georgethrew a few punches themselves, they managed to untagle Ron and Fred. George dragged Fred to the left side of the room, and Harry dragged Ron to the right side. Everybody that was watching whispered amongst themselves then resumed what they were doing. Ginny ran over to Ron.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, RON?! YOU DON'T GO PUNCHING YOUR BROTHERS, EVEN IF THEY DID KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Ginny screamed.

"Not his girlfriend anymore..." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione! What--" Ron statred, before Ginny interrupted him.

"YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, RON!!!! IF YOU HADN'T TALKED ABOUT LAVENDAR ALL THE TIME AND HONESTL YPAID ATTENTION TO HERMIONE, MAYBE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED LIKING FRED!! FRED ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT HER!! OH MY GOD!" Ginny raged.

"Come on, Ginny, let's go..." Justin said and grabbed Ginnys arm.

"Fine." Ginny grumbled, and let Justin lead her back into the party. Ron looked furiously at Fred. "Fred, if you ever touch her again..." Ron began.

"Ya, Ron WHAT?! What?!" Fred shouted.

"Fred... come on...let's go to the common room." George mumbled.

"Ok... let's go..." Fred muttered.

"I'm coming too!" Hermione added.

"NO. YOU. ARE. NOT." Ro said between clenched teeth.

"Shut UP, RON!! You do not own me!" Hermione said back, furious as she went to follow Fred and George.

"Ron... you need to get over your jealousy." Harry said to Ron, who in response, kicked him in the gut and headed towards the washroom. Hermione ran up the stairs and caught up to Fred and George.

"Oh, Fred..." Hermione mumbled.

"It's fine..." Fred groaned. Hermione noticed Fred was being dragged along by George, and his ankle was turned in a bad way.

"Oh my god! Fred your ankle, It's..." Hermione squealed.

"I know, I know..." Fred muttered. She ran over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. After awhile George got impatient and nudged Fred. Breaking apart, Hermione blushed and ran to her room. Ginny was lying in their too.

"Have fun,Hermione?" Ginny asked as Hermione got on her PJs and went to bed.

"Ya..." Hermione sighed.

"Why'd you kiss Fred?"

"You said it yourself, he actually cared for me."

"Oh.."

"But I don't know what to do... I still like Ron... this is wrong... I shouldn't have done that... but it felt SOO good..."

Hermione woke up the next morning, still confused as to what to do about Fred and Ron. Although, at the moment, Fred seemed like the best choice. Fred honestly cared about me.

_He didn't ignore me, talk about past girlfriends, or even try to force me to do things I hate... I... don't know why I went out with Ron in the first place!_ Hermione thought to herself as she was getting dressed. It was Sunday, so everyone was sleeping in. Hermione put on her usual loose T-shirt and jeans. After getting changed, she went down to the great hall to have breakfast. Hermione decided to sit with Ginny, as she didn't want to have to talk to Ron or Fred. After a while of listening to Ginny prattle on about Justin, Hermione interrupted her.

"Ginny, I'm... confused. You know Fred and Ron both like me, but I can't seem to decide which one I like. Who do you think is best?"Hermione asked.

"Can't say for sure, Hermione, but Fred honestly seems better. But, obviously, they're my brothers, so I'm not going to even bother thinking of how they would act like as boyfriends." Ginny replied with a grin.

"I was thinking that too..." Hermione muttered, completely ignoring the joke.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!,"A loud voice boomed,

" WE HAVE NEW STUDENT HERE TODAY! HER NAME IS FANTASIA! PLEASE WELCOME HER TO HOGWARTS, AND TREAT HER KINDLY. IT IS ALWAYS FUN TO HAVE A NEW STUDENT TO SHOVE OUR WISDOM UPON. FANTASIA, PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELF." it said again, apparently coming form Proffesor Dumbledore.

"Um, hi... I am Fantasia Malfoy, and I have just moved here from Paris. I used to attend BeauxBatons." Fantasia Malfoy spoke into the microphone.

"Malfoy?!" Ginny mumbled to Hermione

"Hmm..." Hermione replied, noticing that Ron was staring at her like she was some sort of goddess. She was a fairly pretty girl, With light brown hair cropped short, about the length of Hermiones pinky finger. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, plaid miniskirt, and black and white striped socks. She was fairly short, but wore high heeled shoes to make up for it. All the guys seemed to be staring at her like Ron did.

She's not even THAT pretty... Hermione thought to herself.

"RAVENCLAWS, PLEASE MEET YOUR NEWEST ADDITION, FANTASIA!!" Dumbledore spoke again. Loud whoops and cheers were coming form the ravenclaw table as Fantasia quickly strode over there.

"Did you see the way all the guys were looking at her? Even Harry!" Ginny yelled over all the clapping.

"I know!" Hermione shouted back. After all the celebration had died down, Hermione and Ginny quickly finished their cereal and went outside.

"So, what do you want to do, Gin?" Hermione asked

"I don't know, but Ron seems to be coming this way. Do you want me to stay or go?" Ginny asked. "You can go if you want, besides, Justin seems to be heading here for you too. Are you going out with him?" Hermione giggled.

"...yes... but... I have to go!" Ginny whispered, looking sick.

What's with her... Hermione thought. Ron showed up then.

"Hermione...I'm sorry..." Ron began.

"Before you start Ron, I need to tell you that Fred has honest feeligns for me, and i have feelings for him. You never cared about me as much as you did Lavendar. I am breaking up with you, and happy about it. Now, please don't make a fuss." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

" That's... fine." Ron sighed, and left. Glad that's over with... Hermione thought. Hermione went to look for Ginny, but couldn't find her, so she decided to go back to the common room and read. Walking up the hill to the castle, though, she into George.

"Ooops, sorry, George." Hermione blushed, embarrased.

"Ha, ha. You are so clumsy! I hate you! No, no, it's fine. I just wanted to tell you that Fred is waiting for you in the room of requirment. Also, try not to be too nice to him. He' sacting strange and sometimes refuses to do pranks with me now. Oh... that reminds me... do NOT open the door to the common room unless you get someone like Neville to open it first."

George snickered.

"Alright, George. Thanks." Hermione laughed, changing directions and heading to the other door that lead to the room of requirment.

"Hey, Hermione." Fred greeted her.

"What'd you need?" Hermione asked.

"Well... I got you something." Fred smiled.

"Ooh! What IS it?!" Hermione squealed with delight.

"Look," Fred whispered, kissing her on the cheek. He handed her a tiny package, which Hermione took eagerly. Opening the package, Hermione looked at the most beautifull earrings she had ever seen. They were crystal clear crosses, with little diamonds around the outside of the crosses. "Oh... oh, my... Fred, I can't accpet this!" Hermione said sadly, gazing in awe at the earrings.

"Yes, you can, Hermione! I bought them for you, and I want you to have them. Please take them. I want you to have them so badly. Please." Fred begged.

"Aww! Thanks, Fred!" Hermione shouted, throwing herself into Freds arms. Fred was a little surprised at first, but then hugged Hermione back. After a very brief moment Hermione looked up at him and kissed him.

Reviews are AWESOME! Thank you for reading this, and sorry 3 and 4 are together, it's just than chapter 3 is so short...


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Hermione woke up in the girls chamber, not quite sure exactly how she got there. What a wonderful night... Fred was very... romantic. He must have practiced those moves! It was just pure happiness... Hermione thought to herself. "Ginny?" Hermione whispered as she nudged Ginny. "Mmf... w-what, H-H-H-Hermione?" Ginny sleepily replied.

"Did anyone notice I was gone?"

"N-no, I don't think so. What were you doing? George said that you were with Fred, then laughed about the big pile of toad droppigns that had fallen on Neville."

"I was... doing.... something... fun with Fred."

"Huh?"

"Ginny... he's your brother. You may not want to know what we did."

"C'mon, Hermione, tell me!!"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"You asked for it... alright, we did something that... involved taking our clothes off."

"Uh... OH! OH MY GOD!! EWW, HERMIONE!! EWW!! HE IS MY BROTHER! I WISH YOU HADN'T SAID THAT! EWW!"

"Told you."

"Ha... have fun?" Ginny snickered.

"Well, ya," Hermione replied, "C'mon, lets get dressed."

"Mpmh. K." Ginny sleeplily muttered.

"What happened between you and Justin?" Hermione inquired. Ginnys face went pale. She started sweating and rambling about something that she had for breakfast, before Hermione slapped her and asked her what the heck was wrong with her.

"N-N-Nothing, Hermione. Nothing" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, your scaring me!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"Come on, let's get changed..." Ginny sighed.

"O... ... Ok." Hermione said, still staring at her with worry.

Hermione and Ginny got dressed in casual clothes, as school was cancelled today because of a quidditch game. Hermoine was in a red and blue polo t-shirt, with a pale blue miniskirt and black sneakers. Ginny wore a V-neck ruby sweater, and low rise jeans. Hermione and Ginny went down to breakfast, but neither of them could eat anything. After breakfast, Hermione decided to go outside and watch the quidditch game. Ginny had to go for a detention with Snape, so Hermione walked over there alone. Before she took ten steps outside, however, Justin stopped her.

"Where's Ginny?!" He demanded, slightly breathless, and looking very pale.

"At detention with Snape... are you OK?" Hermione answered, slightly worried.

"Yes... I just need to find Ginny." Justin panted, already heading for the door. Hermione decided that it was best not to worry about Ginny know, and that she would force Ginny to tell her what was wrong tonight. When Hermione reached the stadium, she immediately recognized Luna Lovegood famous lion hat, which was roaring, so that meant Gryffindor must have gotten a goal. "Luna!! Save me a seat" Hermione tried ot shout over the roar of the crowd.

"OK, HERMIONE!" Luna shouted back. Hermione sprinted up to the empty seat beside Luna, and contented herself with watching the game.

"Ah, Hermione, before I forget, have you seen my clothes? Someone stole them, and I've been having to borrow clothes from my friend, Padma." Luna stated as Gryffindor just got a goal, which put Gryffindor in the lead with 120 points, and Hufflepuff with 50.

"No, sorry Luna, I'll look out for them, though." Hermione sighed, realizing that this was the fifth time this year Lunas clothes had been stolen. Luna shook her head in a show of thanks, and resumed watching the game. Fred and George had just managed to whip a bludger at the hufflepuff seeker, which stopped him from getting the snitch and gave Harry a chance to grab it. Harry finally go the snitch after a suspenseful five seconds, and the whole Gryffindor side erupted in cheers. Hermione and Luna scrambled down to give Harry congratulations, and when they got down there Fred grabbed Hermione and kissed her passionately. Hermione ran her fingers through his fiery hair, and they continued like this for a few minutes, before Luna coughed quietly behind them.

"Ha, ha, sorry, Luna" Hermione blushed, embarrassed.

"It's fine." Luna said, oddly looking annoyed.

"Come on, Hermione, George and I are throwing a party in the common room. We snuck into the kitchen and got some food." Fred whispered, smiling. Hermione let Fred lead her to the common room, where the party was already in place. She and Fred danced around for a bit, before Fred realized he had a detention and had to go. Hermione milled around a bit, slightly woozy from the firewhisky Fred had convinced her to have, until—

"Ron?" Hermione asked, her jaw almost reaching the floor at what she saw.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ron asked, slightly irritated.

"Who's... THAT?" Hermione gasped.

"I am Fantasia. I arrived here a few months ago. And Ron tells me you are Hermione. Pleased to meet you." Fantasia greeted Hermione, before starting to dance with Ron again. Hermione was slight perplexed that Ron had managed to date the new, popular, beautiful slytherin girl, and she had not even heard about it. Hermione decided that she hadn't been with it the last couple of days, since she was too preoccupied with Fred. Suddenly, Hermione had to go to the girls' room. Realizing how late it was, she decided to sneak to the lavatory and took one of the familiar shortcuts. After walking a bit, she turned a corner and saw Luna snogging someone. Squinting her eyes to better see who it was, she saw---

"FRED?!"


	5. Chapter 6

If you didn't read chapter 5, because I can't find it in my blog, comment here and I will message it to you our just post it again! Please comment! Thanks!

"FRED?! W-W-W... WHAT? I.. I... I THOUGHT YOU... ARGH!" Hermione screamed in agony, running away before an irritated and upset Fred had a chance to explain. Luna looked very smug. He cheated on me! No, no, NO! I... loved him! I love Fred Weasley! And.. and.. she couldn't even think it to herself. She didn't even want to remember that moment. Before she could reach the portrait, though, someone grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, you don't understand, I don't like Luna, she just..." Fred begged, before Hermione interrupted him.

"Gerrof me, Fred. GO AWAY!" She screamed, shoving Fred off her. She ran into the common room, leaving a stunned Fred in the hallway.

Freds moment, (thought you'd want to hear it XD ):

"Hey, Luna, I found your clothes!" Fred shouted as he saw her in the hallway. Luna turned around, and broke into a wide grin.

"Oh, thanks, Fred! You know, since we're alone... why don't I give you a little reward?" Luna murmured seductively, staring at him from under her eyelashes. Obviously, not even Luna could resist the charms of the six foot tall, boy with shoulder length red hair, and lean physique standing in front of her.

"Err... what?" Fred asked, confused, while Luna approached him, and kissed him. That was when Hermione came in. Fred noticed her, and mumbling under his breath to Luna, "You crazy Bitch," attempted to explain things to Hermione. But she wouldn't listen. Fred could understand, but he still wanted her near him. He loved how she felt in his arms. He tried to stop her and explain but she shoved him away. Fred sat in the hall for a bit, trying to work this out. He had forgotten the password, so he couldn't get in. It was hours later when George came by and managed to drag very tired and depressed Fred to his room.

Back to Hermione (Was the Fred part good enough to explain what happened? Hope so!)

_I still love you, Fred, but I don't know what to do. And poor Ginny seems thinner, paler, and even like shes one the verge of suicide. I'm scared._ Hermione thought to herself that night as she lay in bed, quietly sobbing to herself. Ginny just gave her sympathetic smile and turned over, vowing under her breath to get back at Fred for what he did to her best friend. Hermione cried herself to sleep, and when she woke up, her cheeks were still wet. Hermione got out of bed, and nudged Ginny. Ginny begrudgingly woke up and the two of them got dressed. Hermione wasn't sure what she was wearing. She completely ignored Fred that morning, while Ginny gave him furious looks. As Hermione was leaving breakfast, though, Fred grabbed her and pulled her into an empty hallway.

"Listen, Hermione, this has to be quick because I have to go to Herbology, but Luna only kissed me out of gratitude. The moment I realized what she was doing, I shoved her off and swore at her. She's a nutty little witch." Fred chuckled.

"R-R-Really? Hermione asked, wanting to believe Fred even if he was lying.

"Of course, love." Fred responded, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"I have to go." Fred sighed reluctantly. "I know." Hermione sighed, kissing him once more and walking off to her Charms class. Hermione was completely vacant during all her lessons, she was almost ecstatic finding out Fred hadn't cheated on her. She just couldn't concentrate. _I better tell Ginny not to get yell at him..._ Hermione mentally reminded herself as she walked to the girls lavatory after her final class, after Transfiguration. She wanted to be alone, so as to completely freak out and do a happy dance or something, so she decided to go to the last place she'd normally go to, Moaning Myrtles bathroom. When she went in there, though, she saw a redheaded girl quietly sobbing in the corner of the lavatory.

"GINNY! What's wrong?!" Hermione nearly screeched. Ginny suddenly became violently sick and ran to the sink. Hermione held her up for her.

"T-T-Thanks, Hermione, but... you don't need to see this..." Ginny murmured.

"Yes, I do, Ginny. Now tell me, why are you here in the bathroom sobbing and having convulsions?" Hermione demanded sternly.

'I-I have to tell you something, Hermione. Something dangerous. I need to tell someone..." Ginny whispered.

I'll post the next story either later tonight or tomorrow. Sorry, my cousins over she hates when I'm on the computer to long. Comment please! I love reviews!


	6. Chapter 7

"Ginny, what is it?!" Hermione cried, extremely scared now. Ginny looked like she may faint, and was trembling all over. It wasn't the best sight. Her eyes were wild, darting everywhere, and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in awhile.

"I did something... bad. Hermione, I might kill Harry!" Ginny admitted. Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to speak. Finnaly, she managed to choke out

"W-W-What?!

"You... heard me."

"How can you possibly kill Harry? What is it, Gin?! I need you to explain! Please!" Hermione begged. Ginny looked at Hermione, completed ashamed of herself and blurted out the whole story. "Hermione, please don't intterupt. I need to tell you. I loved Cedric Diggory. Inearly comitted suicide when he died. Those dead grey eyes on his lifeless body... It has haunted me forever, Hermione. I needed to do something, if I were to live a normal life. I researched for hours in the library, and found nothing. But then Draco seemed to realize what I was looking for and... gave it to me. He was oddly nice. But still, he gave me a book on how to ressurect the dead. (At this, Hermione closed her eyes and leaned on the wall for support. She was shocked) He said he just wanted me to be happy. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't care. I just wanted Cedric back. I... performed one of the spells. It was illegal, and now I know why. To bring Cedric back, it would sap the life out of the lastperson that he saw. I thoughtit was Voldemort, the way Harry said it, but Cedric now tells me it was Harry. And, to boot, I killed Justin, Hermione! I KILLED HIM! I killed him for Cedric to have a body to come back too, and now I'm going to kill Harry too! After three moths, Cedric will need to life force of the last person that saw him to live! Now Cedric is draining the life out of Harry, not purposefully, but it's just the nature of the spell!Hermione, I can't kill Harry, and I can't kill Cedric! I've already killed Justin! I need help! I'm an awful person!" Ginny wailed. Hermione stared at her, too appalled to speak.

_It all makes sense. Ginnys horrible wailing when Cedric died, Her dating Justin all of a sudden, her changes in attitude and being pale and not eating or sleeping, oh my god what do I do?_ Hermione finally managed to choke out a sentence.

"Cedric... is... J-Justin?" Hermione croaked. Ginny never lied. She could not believe this. It was too much. Hermione was about too say something else, when suddenly, her vision became black and she seemed to be getting closer to the tiled floor...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione woke up the next morning in the hospital wing, surronded by Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, and Fred. Fred looked worried. The moment she came too, he pulled her into a big hug.

"God, you scared me, 'Mione!" Fred wailed as he covered her face in little kisses.

"W-What happened, Ginny?" Hermione looked severly at Ginny.

"You fainted," Ginny began, looking at Hermione, i n a pleading way as though warning her not to tell anyone what had happened.

When everyone gave Ginny a quizzical look, she gave more details.

"We were in the hallway, then you suddenly fainted. I think it was from your lack of sleep."

"Oh" Hermione replied simply, watching come in with a potion. She knew she couldn't say too much now, she'd have to deal with her later. Besides, Ginny looked about to faint, too.

"You can leave as soon as you drink this, Hermione." Mme. Pomfrey said, leaving to go check on her other patients. Hermione quickly drank the potion, pushed the white sheets away and stood up. A wave of vertigo washed over Hermione and she fell into Freds' arms. Hermione looked pointedly at Ginny, and Ginny got everyone to go with magic words like "dinner" and "lost a galleon" and "exploding snap". Hermione kissed Fred and muttered,

"Let's go someplace private." Hermione whispered, attempting to forget everything she just heard for a few minutes, if not hours.

"Alright, Hermione." He replied, worried what she might need to tell him, and led her into an abandoned classroom, magically locking the door. _Ha, this would look good, the schools book worm and the notorious prankster having an affair... this is fun... _Hermione thought to her self as she winked at Fred, who finally realized why she wanted him alone and pulling him onto the ground with her...

The more reviews I get, the quicker I post. Thanks! Sorry, short chapter.


	7. Chapter 8

OK OK I apologise for my last chapter. So much. I feel a bit depressed altely, but this won't ffect the story. I know some authors say that "Oh I'm sad I will kill all the characters if I keep writing." Not being mean! That sounds a bit mean but I don't mean it like that. I hope this will satisfy you until I can find my notebook. ~innocent smile~ (That's been lost for two weeks...Now, look! Fred's been reading my story! Fred: It's pretty good, but no adult content? Me: ~SLAP~ Fred: Ow.. geez.. I was kidding! Anyways, how come this is a Hermione/Fred story? You always get insanely jealous when I go with other women. *smirk* Me: Shut up, Fred! And, no, I don't! Fred: Even RON can figure it out, and he's a git! Me: Ok, maybe your cute... *giggle* Fred: Aw, come on, just cute? *smile* Me: Well, we hav-- *Fred leans in and kisses on the lips* Fred: There, now shut up. And this gives me immunity to any pranks I pull on you, right? Me: *giggle* o-o-on with the ^hiccup^ s-story! heehee...

Fred's POV

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

"Hey, George." I said as I was walking down the hallway to breakfast.

"Fred? Is that YOU? Really? You never get up this early!" George gasped in mock surprise. I glared at him, then shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

"Neither do you, George. What are you up for?" I asked, looking inquiringly at him. It's true, even on weekdays, he's never up before 8.

"Well... you... er..." George stammered, blushing like mad. I was confused, what wa scausing him to act this way?  
"Georgie..." I begged, puffing out my bottom lip and staring at him through my eyelashes.

"Well... see... Luna and I... we've been meeting up..." George started, but stopped as I stared at him wide eyed.

"WHAT IS IT?!" George asked. I guess I looked like I was in pain. Well.. I WAS biting my lip trying not to laugh, and I may have looked constipated.

"Um... Georgie... You and L-L-una--" At this I had to stop, as I was overcome with a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Shut up, Fred. She isn't that bad. I bet confusing at times, but mostly nice. And gorgeous..." George trailed off, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Ohmigawd! I know what you're meeting Luna for!OH, GEORGIEEEEEEEE!! YOUR SOOO CUTE!" I squealed, and hugged George. He knew I was playing, but I guess I a few of the first years didn't. I could swear I heard one of them mutter something that sounded like _twincest_ and another on muttered _gay_. That earned them a few well placed jinxes from both me AND george.

"So, Freddie-kins, why are YOU up?" George asked, giving me a lop-sided smile.

"Like you don't know..." I muttered, turning around. I really didn't want to discuss anything with him. He would know something was wrong, no matter how well I acted.

"Please, Freddie, give me all the details! Pwease?" George asked, winking at me. I slapped him, then started to walk away.

"Pervert." I called over my shoulder just as Luna came up and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Whoaa, Luna, what ar eyou doing?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, you KNOW what I'm doing, Georgie..." Luna said, giving me a seductive smile.

"Ah. Would you explain to me in detail what it is we do?" I asked Luna, winking at her. She always was a little nutty, maybe she could provide me some blackmail for George. I admit, she is pretty, with her long silvery blonde hair and petite body. She had long legs, which were showin from a gap between her robes. She was wearing a tight blue tank top, and hot pink short shorts.

"Well Georgie, we start of by this," she place a small kiss on my mouth, "then we--"

"OI, FRED WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" George screamed, walking angrily towards us.

"Oh, right, Luna, I have to go. Thank you for your time." I stated, and ran of, laughing. Luna stared at me with open mouthed shock. Then she flipped me off, and turned around to explain what happened to a seething George. I laughed, then stopped when I remebered that I was supposed to meet Hermione. She wanted to talk to me. But, about what? She seemed very anxious about it yesterday. Is she cheating on me? No, that can't be it. She seemed... frightened.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Hey all you readers out there! I'm trying to post chapters as fast as I can now, with or without my notebook. Fred: Someone's too lazy to bother looking for it... Me: Shut up. Fred: You know you love me... *smirk* Me: Do NOT. Fred: Do too. Me: Do not. Fred: Do too. Me: Do not. Fred: Do not. Me: Do too. Fred: HA! Me: DAMN IT. Fred: You know you love me, but I did quite enjoy the whole scene between me and Luna. Do you think maybe Hermione, Luna, and I could have a three way? Me: ~SLAP~ Fred: ~rubs cheek~ Ow, I was kidding! No need to get so jealous... here, have a mint. Make you feel better? ~hands suspicious looking candy~ Me: I'm not stupid. Fred: Yes, you are. Me: Don't start that again. Fred: Just eat it, or throw it out. I don't care. :Me ~thinks about it~ Fred: ........ Me: Fine. *scowls* ~puts candy in mouth~ MmMmMMmm... this is good, Fred... Fred: How do you feel? Me: Pretty... hot. God, your very hot. Damn, Fred, this better not be what I THINK it is... oh god, take of your shirt! I'm gonna kill you when I'm back to normal, but now... Fred: hehee.. okay ~tears off shirt~ Come with me... hahaha GEORGE! COME ON, IT WORKED! Me: Shut up and kiss me. Fred: We should go get a room... Me: put up the story, first, though. I love you 3 Fred: Keep reading. Don't mind us... GEORGE HURRY UP! George: Coming, coming. I have the sleeping pills, too, for when she wakes up and finds a gun! Fred: Good thinking! Me: SHUT. UP. AND. KISS. ME.~closes door~

Hermiones POV:

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I need to tell Fred what happened. No, I don't. Yes, I do. No, you don't. It could put him in danger! Well, then, who CAN I tell that will believe me? He's the only one that would believe me. ...fine... Ha ha... Even when I argue with myyself, I win. Now where IS Fred? I walked down the hall, looking left and right in search of my ginger haired lover.

"FRED!! FREEE-EEEEE-EEEEED!" I called, but knew it was no use. I had already walked down here 4 times.

"FRED!!" I called again, walking down another hallway. Then I saw him, or maybe it was George. Too far away to tell. He looked angry.

"Yes, Hermione?" He called, turning around and walking towards me, smiling.

"Fred, I need to talk to you." I said as soon as I was close enough to talk without shouting.

"What is it?" He asked, coming closer.

"Fred, I-- GEORGE! Don't do that!" I said, shoving George off me as he tried to kiss me.

"What do you MEAN, "George"? I'm Fred." George said, looking quizzically at me.

"George, there isn't much difference betwen you guys, except that Fred has a freckle right above his right eyebrow and you don't. You have a freckle on the side of your nose and he doesn't." I said, slapping George playfully on the arm.

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know that. Your the first person to tell us apart. Now, how did you know about those freckles? Do you spend hours staring at my face?" George smirked, looking at me.

"No. I'm pretty observant." I said, turning around and getting ready to walk down another hallway.

"Hey, 'Mione, maybe you know of a freckle in some other place that even I don't know about?" George asked, his lips twitching as he tried to hold back a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked. That was an oddd question.

"You know, I'm pretty sure your not as 'innocent' as you used ot be, maybe that night in the broom closet...: George laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Were you... SPYING on us?!" I asked, glaring at George.

"Naw, I was runnign from Filch and as I passed the closet you were in I hear alot of, 'OH, FRED! FRE-E-ED!" George yelled, earning him a few curious looks from a group of hufflepuff second yeears. I stared at him, open mouthed.

"Didn't know you were a screamer, 'Mione." George laughed, hugging me.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" I asked, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow, stop it! No, not many people." George said, rubbing his shin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NOT MANY'?!" I schreeched, glaring at George.

"Well, I may have told Lee, who told Angie, who told Katie, who told Parvaati, who told Padma, and then I may have told Lavendar and Harry, who told Ron, by the way Ron's looking for you, who told Ginny, who told Justing, who told Luna, who told Colin, who told Pansy, who told Draco, who told Goyle..." George said, but being cut off as I kicked him in the shin again.

"I have no time for this. WHERE. IS. FRED?" I glared at George, deciding he'd pay for this later.

"In the dormitory, selling some Skiving Snackboxes." George said. I turned around and started wallking towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Password." The Fat Lady said as I cam to her portrait.

"Er.. Uh..." I stammered. How could I forget the password? Oh no, I could be out here forever!

"Eek!" I jumped, as someone hadgrabbed me form behind and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

" Hermione, how are you?" Haryy asked, letting me go.

"Ah, pretty good. Do you know the password? I.. er.." I trailled off, embarrased to admit that I forgot the password.

"You forgot it? Wow, never thought I'd see the day where _Hermione Granger _would forget the password. Wo-oo-oooo-oow." Hary laughed, pretending to faint.

"Shut up, and tell me the password." I grumbled, just wanting to see Fred. I was in no mood for games.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. The password is "Vaseline"." Harry said, as the Fat Lady swung open.

"Thank you, Harry." I said as he helped me into the portrait hole.

"Your welcome, 'Mione." Harry walked past me into the boys dormitorys. I walked towards the couch by the fireplace, and sat down. Fred was sleeping on the cushion beside me, and I didn't feel like waking him up. I brushed my fingers along his cheek while absentmindedly staring into the fire. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and started rocking back and forth. There was too much going on right now. I uncurled my legs and lay my head on Freds shoulder, being carefull not to wake him up.

"Hey, Hermione." He muttered sleepily, and put an arm around my waist. I was too tired to do anything but closes my eyes and snuggle closer to him. He smelled nice, like strawberrys. I liked it. I'm too tired to talk to him right now... I snuggled into him closer still and fell asleep.

Hee hee! I hope you like it! I'm writing out Chapter 10 right now, I may even post it today! :)


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me: Fred is coming in a few moments. He is just recovering from... something. Yay, 2 chapters in one day! I'm listening to Dirty Diana by MJ, so this chapter may be catty. I dunno~Fred comes running in~ Fred: Heyy, sorry I'm late! "Catty" You mean... *licks lips* Me: ~SLAP~ Fred: Now you ruin my cheeks, too?! After kicking me in the balls... Me: ~SLAP~ You deserved it! Fred: Why? Me: Well, giving me a "10minuteinsanity" potion spiked candy is just awful, Fred! Fred: Ya, but you KNOW you liked it. Me: Did not. Fred: Did too. Me: Don't do that. Fred: Fine. And thank your for turning my hair back to normal. I don't think Violet looks could on : ... Fred: I know I deserved it. Me: YES, YOU did. Fred: I love you... 3 Me: ... Fred: C'mon! Me: I ... ~gets intterupted when George runs in~. George: AWW, I WUV WOO TOO FREDDIEWEDDIE-KINZ! Me: Shut up. George and Fred: We both love you! 3 Me: ~giggle~ Ok, ok, I love you too. 3 Now on with the story.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Fred's POV

^_^_^_^^_^_^^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^

_H-huh?!... Who's there? Someones laying on me... _I thought to myself as I opened my eyes from a well needed nap.

"Oh, hey, Hermione." I mutterd, my voice thick from sleeping so long. She didn't sya anything and snuggled into me. I put an arm around her waist, and looked at her face. Oh my god, she's crying! But... she looks like she's asleep.

"'Mione? You awake?" I asked, gently touching her shoulder. No response. She was asleep, then. I ran my fingers through her hair, staring at the fire. No one else was in the commmon room, it was too late. Around 11, I think. She looks so frightened. This worries me. What could be wrong? Did Malfoy or Ron do something to her? It's always one of them. Is she sick? I don't know, I'm so confused. I love her so much. It hurts me to see her sad. I turned around and looked at her again. She had stopped crying. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Like an angel. I ran my fingers through her hair again, wondering what was wrong when she stirred underneath me.

"F-Fred?" She yawned, lifting her head a bit,

"Shh, luv. Go to sleep. It's ok." I muttered, looking at her frightened eyes.

"Where's Harry? Where's Ginny?" She asked, looking around frantically. She was starting to scare me.

"Sh, love, it's O.K. Calm down. I love you." I whispered to her, hugging her tight.

"It-it was just a d-dream... Just a dream..." She said to herslef, curling into a little ball.

"Yes, 'Mione it was just a dream. Please, calm down." I told her, patting her back.

"Fred, I need to tell you something. I need to!" She almost yelled, bursting into tears. She startled me. She looked about ready to vomit.

"'Mione, calm down. What is it?" I asked, truly firghtened now.

"Well... promise me you'll believe me, Fred. Promise me." Hermione asked, looking around the room.

"I... I promise, 'Mione." I whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She looked around the room once more, and then stared at me again, openeing and closing her mouth. I stareted tracing out small circles with my index finger on her back, deciding she'd tell me when she needed to.

"Oh, Fred!" She cried, bursting into tears.

"What is it, 'Mione? Please, just tell me, and be quiet, you'll wake everyone up." I whispered, trying not to cry myself. I hated seeing her like this.

"Well, Fred, I... Ginny... Ginny.. Ginny's evil, Fred! She performed a forbidden spell, killed Justin to bring Cedric back to life, and now Cedrics sapping the life out of Harry and-and..." Hermione whispered, gasping for breath and looking hysterical.

"W-what?' I gasped, not sure I could believe her.

"It's true. I fainted when Ginny told me this. That's why I was in the hospital wing. And Harry is getting sick, and Justins not acting like himself!' Hermione wailed, burying her head in my chest. Hermione doens't lie. She doesn't. So, this must be true. She was right about Harry and Justin. But why is she telling me? What do we do about this?

"Fred, I need your help.. t-to fix this." Hermione sobbed, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling herself into my lap. I just stared at her open-mouthed. I couldn't think of anythig to say.

"Fred, if-if you think I'm c-crazy, then-then that's ok. B-but I'm n-not lying." Hermione sighed, starting to get up. I pulled her back down and held her tightly.

"No, I believe you, 'Mione. This is just a bit much. I love you, and I would never think your crazy." I whispered, lifting her face up and kissing her.

"I love you too, Fred." Hermione sighed, moving her face and crying into my chest again. 5 words. I didn't know 5 words could make me so happy. I grinned, and hugged Hermione.

"So, what do we need to do?" I asked, as her sobs became a bit more controlled.

"Well, Fred, we need to..."

Hee hee! CLIFFIE! I'm so evil! HAHA. Oh right. Fred wanted to say something. *scowls*

Fred: Iam not usually so emotional. I don't know hwat this author is doing,. but this doesn't sound like me. I guess I could be like that, but it's just weird. Also, er... Arabella? Me: Yes? Fred: Have you looked in a mirror? You rhairs blue. Me: ... Fred: You ok? You look ready to kill. Me: HOW. DID. THIS. HAPPEN?! Fred: I may have accidentally swapped your shampoo with blue hair dying potion... *innocent smile* Me: ~sigh~ ... fix it. Fred: Ok. ~kisses on the lips~ Me: I didn't mean make me feel better, I meant fix my hair. Fred: Later, blue looks good on you. ~laughs and runs for life~ Me: Well, next chapter'll be up tommorow! Sorry that this was a short chapter. ~chases Fred, who is still laughing hysterically.~


	10. Chapter 11

Apologies... Apologies... So sorry I haven't written in a while. Emma Watson reviewed my story? Really? I didn't even know she went on FanFiction... Ah well. Yes, Fred isn't here today because.... I guess I'll have to tell you... ~sigh~ I have... writers block. I'll give youa short paragraph or something to keep you happy now but... ya. Really sorry. And, once again, NOO idea where Fred went... :(

Disclaimer: Jebus! If I owned Fred and George, do you think I would waste time WRITING about them?! (Figured I should throw that in somewhere)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

{ "I love you too, Fred." Hermione sighed, moving her face and crying into my chest again. 5 words. I didn't know 5 words could make me so happy. I grinned, and hugged Hermione.

"So, what do we need to do?" I asked, as her sobs became a bit more controlled.

"Well, Fred, we need to..." }

&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

No ones P.O.V.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Well, Fred, we need to... we need... I... we need to help Ginny, obviously. But... oh, I know... On Christmas break, we can corner her somewhere and ask her what she's done... etc.... and maybe convince her t-to fix it... I mean... Cedrics DEAD, HE belongs with the dead... not Harry..." Hermione rambled. Then she stopped. _But... Ginny loves Cedric. Like I love Fred. This isn't anything evils he's doing... she just wants her lover back. She just doesn't realize the consequences.... I know how she feels, if Fred died, I'd... I'd.... well, she's jsut going too far! _Hermione reasoned with herself, while Fred had became quiet, and stopped hugging her. He roughly let go of her, and just stared at her.

"Fred... what's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried that she had said or done something to upset him. Fred remained quiet, but resumed hugging her.

"You menitoned Malfoy helped her with this." Fred said through gritted teeth, with a stony look on his face.

"Why, yes... Fred... are you OK?!" Hermione asked, ready to cry again. Fred looked furious.

"THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE F******* PRAT! HE'S JUST USING MY SISTER! HE MANIPULATED HER, AND KNOW SHES ABOUT TO BE KNOWN AS A MURDERER! THIS WAS ALL FOR THE DEATH EATERS, ABVIOUSLY, SINCE IT'S KILLING HARRY!!! WHY DIDN'T GINNY REALIZE THIS?" Fred's voice cracked on the last word, and he fell down onto the couch again, while Hermione looked around nervously to see if anyone had heard.

"...She... s-she loved... she loved C-Cedric, Fred... she wasn't thinking straight.. She only wanted Cedric back..." Hermione said, watching Fred carefully. She didn't want to cry, because she wa ssure if she did it would hurt Fred more.

"It's still wrong, 'Mione... Oh, god, I'm sorry I scared you!" Fred whispered, planting a tender kiss on her lips and hugging her as she began crying again. It was still dark out, and they both realized they should get to sleep. There was only two more days until Christmas break, they would need it. Hermione rested her head on Fred' chest, and a few minutes later her crying stopped and all Fred could hear was light snoring. Fred sighed, and leaned back to rest his head fall on the couch. He fell asleep, too, with Hermione cradled in his arms and realized that no matter what happened, nothing could harm her while he was here, ever again. _Nothing would harm her. George and I are too intimidating._ Fred thought bitterly, before falling into a deep sleep as he clutched Hermione tighter.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__:_::__:_:___:__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::__:_:_:_:_:_::__:__:__:__::_

Ok, that was just fluff, but cute, I think. Real action as soon as I get over my writers block, sorry this wasn't so good. D: Thanks to all the new reviewers and old ones but I'll mention the new ones:

Nicole White

Girlygirl8955

TheRealEmmaWatson (Is it really her? Any proof? I don't care either way let me live in my happy bubbly fantasy that my favorite actress reviewed my story)

iluvHPhes#1

Iheartpotterpuppetpals

Thanks for reading :D Oh, right "Fred" may come back in a few days :) And also, please donate to UNICEF, it'd mean a lot.

TTYL, and remember to review :P :D :)


	11. Chapter 12

Hello, fanfiction readers! I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update. I really have no excuse. Well, now that the apology is out of the way, I have a favor to ask!! Actually, two. First of all, is anyone willing to BETA for me? Second favor is, you know that last chapter, the little fluffy scene? Could somebody draw a picture of that? Thanks…. On with the story! God, you ramble on and on… -fred Shut up, you've been missing for how long now? If I were you I'd be begging for forgiveness. ~smacks face~ Sorry sorry. Have fun with this chapter! –fred

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Fred groaned and placed and arm carelessly over his eyes, trying to block out the rays of the sun. Hermione stirred underneath him, but didn't wake up.

"What'chu want?" Fred mumbled, his voice raspy and thick from sleep. He lifted his arm a little to see Ginny hauling his trunk downstairs. Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"THE TRAIN LEAVES IN AN HOUR! GET YOUR ARSE OFF THE COUCH!" Ginny shouted, realizing that she can just use magic to move her trunk. Fred stretched and yawned a few times, carefully maneuvering his legs so they wouldn't hit Hermione when he sat up.

"I'm coming… I'm coming…" Hermione mumbled, starting to stand up. She swayed a bit, and fell back on the couch.

"Fainting from the sight of me, luv?" Fred asked, smirking.

"No, Fred. And are you serious? Your acting like last night never happened. Like no ones going to die… and…" Hermione trailed off, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. _Damn, _Fred thought,_ I was hoping that was just a dream. _

"Don't cry, Hermione. It'll all be OK. Come on, let's go take a shower." Fred whispered, standing up and hugging her.

"You mean _you'll_ take a shower and then _I'll take_ a shower. We will not be sharing one." Hermione asked, trying to hide a smile. Fred chuckled a bit and released her. Hermione walked up the stairs and got ready for her shower. In the bathroom, she started the shower. Taking off her clothes, she realized how long it's been since she's had one. She stepped into the shower and let out a sigh of relief as the warm water massaged her body, releasing most of her tension. She knew she had a lot to do today, but she wanted to enjoy this shower without thinking of any of that. About ten minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the shower and magically dried her hair. She put on her clothes, a blue plaid shirt, jeans, white socks and winter boots. Then she went into her dorm and got her trunk ready. She decided to leave all but a few of her books here, and quite a few clothes. She packed in her stuffed bear her grandmother gave her, and some chocolate frogs she had leftover from the last hogsmeade trip. She threw in her toothbrush and a pile of clothes, and headed downstairs. Once she got there, she noticed George laying on the floor with his head in Fred's lap, chatting animatedly with him. Fred looked up as Hermione walked in, and smiled at her. He had clean clothes on, and his hair was slightly wet. She figured he didn't know how to dry his hair with magic.

"Hey, Mione. C'mon, let's get a move on. We have to be at the great hall in ten minutes." George said, shoving Fred off his lap and standing up. Fred followed suit, grabbing his and Hermione's trunk and following George downstairs.

They arrived in the great hall, with all the other students going home for the holidays. Dumbledore led them out the doors onto the train, and, after bidding farewell to Dumbledore and Hagrid, Fred, George, and Hermione walked onto the train and searched for a compartment to sit in.

"Oh, right, Fred, I promised Lee we'd sit with him. Is that OK with you? Or would you rather have 'alone time' with 'Mione?" George asked sarcastically, a slight frown on his face. Hermione looked at him and Fred, a bit worried.

"What's _with_ you, George? You've been mad at me for a while with no apparent reason!" Fred asked, slightly concerned. George had never been angry with him before, no matter what happened.

"Nothing, Fred. Let's go find Lee." George said, resuming his happy and cheerful smile, although this time it did not quite meet his eyes. Fred, George, and Hermione finally found Lee, and they all settled in.

"Hey, Hermione. I haven't seen you in awhile. I've missed your presence." Lee said, giving her an exaggerated wink. Hermione laughed, and rummaged through her trunk for a book she was reading.

"So, Lee, how is it with that new girl in your class, oh what was her name…. Ginny really liked her…. umm… " Fred started, trying to remember.

"Fantasia." Hermione spoke from behind her book, _Blood Sinister._

"Geez, Hermione, do you know EVERYTHING?" George exclaimed, looking at her curiously.

"No. If you had of payed attention during the speech at the beginning of the year, you would have remembered that her name was Fantasia. Dumbledore introduced her." Hermione sighed, exasperated. She wanted to finish her book.

"Ya, that girl. You did go on for awhile about how hot she was…" Fred grinned, earning him a smack from Lee.

"Terrible. She's a bitch. Oh well, all the hot ones end up in Gryffindor anyway, she was just a fluke." Lee laughed. Fred grabbed Hermione around the waist, and put her on his lap. She giggled slightly, then leaned into him and continues reading. Fred smiled.

"You two are a couple now?" Lee asked, looking dumbfounded. He would never have guessed his best friend, a prankster extraordinaire, would go for a know-it-all bookworm.

"Yup!" Fred replied, giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. George frowned slightly.

"I have to go to the washroom. Be back soon." George grumbled, stalking off. Hermione and Lee looked confused, while Fred just sighed. He couldn't figure out was making his brother so upset, but he knew George would tell him eventually.

"Is he OK?" Asked Lee, staring at the door.

"No, yes, maybe. Probably not. I don't know." Fred replied with a shake of the head. They remained in silence for awhile, Hermione leaning on Fred, Lee lying down on the seat, eyes closed.

"I think he's asleep." Fred whispered to Hermione.

"Great detective work, Sherlock." Hermione grinned, putting down the book and stretching her legs out on the seat. Fred ran his fingers through her smooth hair, marveling at the softness. Hermione couldn't fight of the waves of fatigue any longer, and fell asleep on Fred. Lee sat up a bit after that.

"Hm. Where's George, Fred? Did he come back at all?" Lee asked, concerned now.

"No, I don't think he did. I should find him…" Fred trailed off, looking down at Hermione. He gently moved her head, and got up.

"Be back soon. Wake her up when the Lunch trolley comes, I bet she's hungry." Fred whispered, and walked out the door. Lee shut the door with a barely audible bang, and sat down, staring out the window. _Why's George so upset, and what's with Fred? He's acting so… different. _Lee thought to himself. A few minutes later, Fred returned with a very red eyed George behind him. They noticed Lee staring at their intertwined fingers, and quickly let go. Lee dismissed it, it wasn't important.

"Where were you, George?" Lee asked, wondering why George looked like he'd been crying.

"Nowhere." George asked, sitting down beside Fred. Fred and George shared a quick look, then George slumped in his seat and pressed his forehead against the window pane. The lunch trolley came then, and the kind old witch knocked on the door before entering.

"Any sweets, dearies?" She asked, fixing her pale blue skirt. She was a witch of about thirty years old, and adored working on the train.

"Yes, please. Four chocolate frogs, eight licorice wands and a box of _Bertie Botts every flavor beans_ pleased." Fred asked, searching his pockets for money. The lunch trolley witch grabbed the sweets, and gave them to Fred.

" Nine sickles, please." She asked, outstretching her hand. Fred gave her the shiny silver coins and she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Hermione woke with a start, reaching for her wand.

"Hermione, calm down!" Lee laughed, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. He handed her a licorice wand, and they sat in silence, George leaning on the window, and Fred, Hermione, and Lee laughing and eating.

The train lurched to a stop an hour later. Fred grabbed Hermione's trunk and they walked with George to Mrs. Weasley, who greeted them with giant bear hugs. Hermione was thrilled to see her, but worried about what would happen tomorrow. Fred looked happy, but Hermione could detect a hint of worry in his eyes, too.

"Oh, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley, smiled, "You and Harry will be staying with us at the burrow, and …"

HAHAHAHAHA Cliffy! Who are the mysterious guests? We'll see… We'll see. Thanks, Daniel, for reading!! :D:D:D Faith too!!! I have fun writing these! Once again, sorry it took so long to write this and, as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


	12. Chapter 13

Not really chapter 13… Don't kill me!!! ~ducks~ for some reason, it says people have reviewed chapter 12 twice. They didn't. I figured out what happened, but it's too long to explain. If you REALLY want to know, PM me. So just review for Chapter 12 here, if you'd prefer. Heehee… Chapter 13 will be up… soon. I swear it won't take me weeks like it did last time! Good… Good… Well, so long for now, fanfictioners! XD My new word…. XD Oh riht I changed Chapter 6… a lot. Check it out! XD

Once again… Any BETA's out there for me? Any Artists out there, able to do a scene from Chapter 11? Please…. Just PM me or review! XD


End file.
